random thought that for now shall be untitled
by isisthewolf
Summary: leah clearwater leaves her pack and her tribe in search of something more and where else should she find herself then Dutch Harbor, AK
1. Chapter 1

My travels brought me far. It took me a long time to realize that I could not stay in La Push any longer, to share a mind with the boys was beginning to be too much for me again, I guess I am more like jake than I care to admit because in my hurry to get away and get them out of my mind it was the cold that drew me. Though I could not cause myself to freeze at least the snow cooled my fevered skin in a way that I had not known for years, the waters were easy enough to cross though I was surprised that no whales mistook me as a meal, good for them though no one in their right mind would fight me right now, so comfortable in this wolf body, a comfort I have not felt in my human body for years but I knew from hearsay that I could not stay in this wolf form for long not in this land where a price has been placed on the forefoot of a wolf. The clothes I had fastened around my neck were soaked from my swim so I ditched them in a bush and sniffed around looking to find a place where I could find some new clothes the only place around was _dutch harbor ship_ supply and I didn't know for the life of me how I was going to get in there and get some clothes, that left one alternative, to walk in buck naked and hope for the best, I had put some money in a plastic sandwich bag before leaving home so when I pulled the bag out of my pants pocket I found it still dry. "thank god for small miracles" I said, clutching the plastic baggy and tossing my pants back into the bush with my shirt. Internally cringing I walk in, the people stare at me, gasping at my exposed breasts , I was glad that I had decided to at least put my panties on, my body heat would dry then enough. "can I help you miss" asked a girl at the nearest cash register "yeah, where are the clothes" I ask her and she quickly runs around the register to lead me "over here" in a lower voice she asks "are you ok, do you need me to call the police or anything" I shake my head "no, my old clothes just got messed up is all, really messed up and wet, so um…"I reach out and take a sweatshirt with the store's logo and a shirt that matches "ill take these" I say as I pull them over my head and look around for pants grabbing a pair of jeans that look like they will fit "these too" the girl had taken out her iphone and calculated the cost while I put the jeans on "there we go, all better, follow me and we will ring you up. She punched in the amount on the register "okay that will be forty dollars" I dig into my baggy and pull out two twenties, handing them to her "thanks" I start to walk out when she reaches and takes my arm "hey you might want to not walk around naked here, if you havnt noticed its like nothing but guys here, so yeah" I just rolled my eyes and nodded my head "yeah thanks" I guess I should have thought about that before I found myself here, I left one male dominated area for another. When I walked out into the snow I heard a cat call, I couldn't help myself from looking over at the group of men the calls were coming from, I knew that if push came to shove I could not only hold my own but kick all their asses, they may be Alaskans but they were nothing like fighting newborn vampires had been. Balling my hands into fists I glair over at the group of boy-men, all of varying ages but acting like silly pups.

"hey there sexy, you look cold want me to warm you up" one of them called out to me, taking a step forward. His short black hair matched well with his brown skin. I cocked a grin and played along "sure baby, what will it cost me, do you rent by the hour" I yell back, his friends start laughing and slapping him again looking like pups romping in a field. "for you girlie, I'm free" he called back making me laugh "well, I cant turn down a deal like that now can I" he walked toward me, smiling. "im just playing, im Freddie. His big grin makes me smile, something I am not used to "so what was with you walking in there naked, some kind of bet or something, though I cant say that I minded much" the twinkle in his eyes showed exactly how little he had minded. I just shrugged and said "my clothes were bad had to get new ones. Who are they?" I hoped he would let me change the subject; my lack of proper judgment was that last thing I wanted to shoot the shit about. "those guys are my boys, come here ill introduce you" he grabbed my hand and dragged me along "you sure are energetic arnt you" I snapped at him not liking being dragged around "yeah hes always like that" said a gravelly older man with soft blue eyes "this is josh, and his little brother jake, their dad phil, and murry, hey guys this is.."he stopped and looked at me "you sneaky fox you didn't tell me your name" I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face "im leah Clearwater" I smile at him not knowing why


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the support guys hah aim glad you like it so far and ESP to e LaPushPrincess, to get a twilight fan to be interested it a good thing if I stray away from her chara too much make sure to smack me upside the head please hun

"Clearwater?" the young one Freddie had called jake scoffed, I turn a sharp gaze at him "you have a problem with that" my already balled fist tighten, my kunckles turning white and Freddie notices "shut up jake" he punches the kid in the arm "so where are you from gorgeous" he tried to get my mind away from the young boy "La push, it's the reservation just outside of forks" the boys older brother, josh Freddie had called him, grinned big "yeah, I know it, I surfed there once, first beach right" I nod and smile, my featured softening "ans where are you from" I turn back to Freddie, something about him draws me "me, im samoan" he grins big making me smile even more, my eyes crinkle at the sides and he laughs "you should keep smiling girly ti looks much better on you than the look you just gave clueless joe over here" he points to jake with his thumb. "you guys just about ready to take this inside, im freezing my balls off out here" the old man with the blue eyes, phil, said grining "we were just heading to the Elbow room, want to join us I think Freddie here would like that" he asks kindly, I look to Freddie for conformation and he just grins again looking very attractive, he took me by surprise when he threw his arm over my shoulders and tried to lead me away, the wolf in me, the wolf that had gotten used to running things the last few days, jumped making my human body growl low and duck out of his grasp, my eyes flicked from man to man to detect the slightest move and Freddie jumped away "did you just growl at me" his head was cocked to the side, he was unsure "yeah I think she did" the small one said, my eyes shot straight to him and he cringed a little, he was not helping the situation at all as I tried to control the wolf in me, it would be a real shame to have wasted most of my money only to destroy a perfectly good pair of clothes "hey, leah can I talk to you for a moment" phil asked, holding his hand out for me to take. I staired at it for a moment before relaxing and taking it. "sure" he pulled me aside "so uh, you know the cullens then?"my eyes widened and I sniffed the air again, I knew I had not smelled the foul stench of leech on any of them but I had to verify, still I smelled only salt air and sweaty men, all I could do was nod. "well when you see them again could you tell them I say hi and thanks for patching me up a while back, that Dr. Carlile sure knows how to do stitches great" I was dumbfounded, it didn't seem like he knew they were leeches at all, albeit most people didn't but to me it was very strange. "I wont be seeing them again, sorry" I didn't care that my eyes had grown cold and hard, they had cost me too much and this new truse between them and the pack was too much for me, things had changed too much and it was all their fault, if not for them I would be happy right now, I would probably be married to sam and have children of my own, not pups but children, human children "aw, that's too bad, ill have to visit them some day when I get a chance. Just then a squirlly looking man with a camera walked up "hey mouse" phil looked over me to greet him. "haha phil you would never guess whati just saw, I was in the supply store and there was a smokin hot chick walking around with her titties hanging out and everything" the men were all silent as was I and I could hear the wind in his hair as he looked around "whats wrong guys, I thought that you would get a kick out of it, he was pretty damn hot. "and the foot in mouth award goes to…" Freddie said rolling his eyes at the man as I turned around and punched the man in the gut, making him drop the camera to the snow. "damn josh, your lucky she dosnt have her tomahawk with her" the young brother said shutting up immediately when I again leveled my icy gaze at him. I didn't say anything more just walked away, hearing josh laugh "haha how you gonna explain that loss to discovery mouse" "shut up" he breathlessly shot back" I walked toward the docks, not really caring where I was headed, this was a new land for me and I wanted to check it out, I could pass on a drink I wasn't old enough for anyway. "hey, wait up" I heard Freddie behind me "you ok, need ice of anything, that was a nice hit leah" he said as he caught up to me. He pulled out a cigarette and offered me one, I shook my head no "what your not going to talk anymore" he asked, seeming annoyed "I don't really talk much" I replied looking down away from him. I realize that he has stopped and I look back over at him "why not?" I shrug "back home there wasn't really any reason too, my brothers usually just knew what I was thinking and I knew what they were thinking" I figured that was vague enough and apparently it was because he nodded his head "cool, cool, well im not a mind reader but I would like to get to know you, do you think maybe you could make an exception to this 'I don't talk much' thing for me" seeing his smile I couldn't help but grin as well "ill think about it" I reply "well that's a start" he eld out his hand just like phil had earlier. "you know I went there once too, years ago so I wouldn't recognize you probably, your what 19" I nod my head "yeah so you would have been like 10, ha maybe it's a good thing that I don't recognize you then because it sure would be bad if I had thought you were as beautiful as I do now" I laughed at how smooth he was "oh really now" he just nodded and lead me back to his group of friends "I didn't mention earlier but were fishermen, that's why im here, phil is the captain, we all work on a ship called _cornelia marie_ you have probably seen us on tv"

I shook my head no and stuck my hands in the pockets of my jeans. "sounds cool though, whats he, the crews bitch?" I nodded my head toward the man trying to get his camera to work, the men all laugh and start walking. When we got to the elbow room the idea of walking into a smoke filled room seemed less appealing than it had before but I went in anyway "what do you want" Freddie asked me, "whatever your having" I said boldly, with a grin. He turned and ordered a drink called a "duck-fart" that looked disgusting when he handed it to me but I downed it anyway "impressive" he said, downing his shot right after it left a bad taste in my mouth but I didn't care, its not like it would actually get me drunk anyway


	3. Chapter 3caution kinda smuttyish

a/n Again thanks for the reviews guys as a warning, if you don't like sex go away for this bit its sexyfull and I officially hate disclaimers so I quit, if anyone is reading a FF they know damn well sure that none of us are making crap off of this so please let us have our own little worlds inside our heads, if you try to sue you will get exactly15 rats $ of which are named after boats from the show, so unless you want to clean their crap for the rest of their lives "keep your unusually large nose out of other people's business" oh yes I totally just quoted HP booyah

I woke up to bright light lying naked in a bed, i looked around and see my clothes lying on the floor, its not like I forgot what had happened the night before, with my metabolism I had no chance of getting drunk, but I sure had put on a good show. I laugh to myself as I look over and see a very naked Freddie lying next to me and snoring like a Mack truck, apparently he kicks off blankets in his sleep because I was very sure that I had covered us both last night. I didn't want to wake him up so I got out of bed carefully and tip toed to the small fridge to get one of the little plastic wrapped cups, I was thirsty as a mother fucker after drinking, thank god I don't have a hangover _that would really suck, all the pain none of the fun_ _then again last night sure was fun_ I laugh softly again, stopping when I hear the springs on the bed creak, after pouring some water from the sink into my cup I look over at him, squinting my eyes and putting my hand over my head as if I was indeed hung over

"some night huh" I say to him before giving a weak smile "yeah sure was" he replied, getting up and crossing over to me "how about you take an asprin and we'll have a repeat of last night before breakfast" I bit my lip "you know what, all of a sudden my head feels much better isn't that something" I take a step closer, closing the distance between us and letting my lips graze his before biting his bottom lip softly, letting my hands wander his body starting at the waist and working up to his amazing pecks, I release his lip as I start making him walk backward. Well not so much making him as me gently guiding him and he allowing me to. His knees hit the mattress and we both fall onto the bed "you know what Freddie, let me do it this time" I said straddling his hips "I knew you were my kind of girl" he growled low, not having any idea how hot that made me, I two fingers down his chest to his hips, wrapping my hand around his hard cock and pumping it a couple times before releasing it and letting my hand trail to myself. I got my fingers nice and wet playing with myself as he watched before I grasped his cock again, he bit his lip and closed his eyes thinking I was about to jack him off, instead I lifted myself up and he opened his eyes just in time to see me guide him into myself. I moan and tilt my head back "god baby your so tight, how is that possible after how we went at it last night" he said as his hands wandered to my hips "we fucked like animals, hell we fucked like dirty little wolves last night" I closed my eyes ignoring what he was saying and just focusing on how big he was inside of me, stretching me out again, _thank god for speedy regeneration_ I thought to myself _if it means it will always feel this terrific_ I bit my lip and again heard his voice "baby, the way you howled last night, fuck that was sexy" _crap he remembered that_ I thought to myself "I cant help that you made me that crazy, mmm I love how experienced you are Freddie" I knowing he would be wanting some sort of acknowledgment that I was listening to him. Last night he had totally bought it that I was shit faced, he was easy after that all I had to do was let him think he was in control.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I downed another shot, these duck farts sure had seemed to grow on me over the last hour and the guys were amazed at how many I was throwing back before I reminded myself that not every girl could bypass being drunk, a gift and a curse. I put my hand to my head "woah, that last one kicked my ass" I leaned against Freddie as if to steady myself "mm, you smell good" I whispered in his ear, slurring slightly "hell yeah, that's the power of old spice lately" Freddie looked to phil "I don't think ill be coming back to the boat tonight, I plan on being a little preoccupied" phil shook his head and rolled her eyes "just so long as she's awake for it, just 'cuz she says she's over 18 doesn't mean she really is" after that Freddie had rented a room at the Grand Aleutian and lead me up to it, shit the sex had been fantastic, so much better than sam could ever be

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now with his body under my own I didn't have to pretend like he was in control, I leaned down and bit him hard in the spot where shoulder met neck and licked where I had bitten him "ow, what the hell" he gasped but calmed down when he felt my hips start to rock against him , his wonderful cock sliding in and out of my slick center


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thanks yall for the reviews, sorry I took so long to post this, a lot of crap in rl

After showering, together of course, and getting dressed we headed down but once we got to the front lobby I removed my arm from around him, sliding out of his grasp. "where you going beautiful?" he asked, to which I just shrugged and replied "breakfast" and turned to start walking, not really intending to go eat just to be alone for a little while, stopping once I felt his hand lightly on my arm, "you don't want to have breakfast with me" he looked almost hurt by that thought, something I hadn't expected from him. I shrugged again "I handnt thought about it" the look on his face made me frown and give in, holding out my hand for him and he happily drags me along "umm Freddie, the restaurant is that way" I point as we pass it up "im not taking you to the restaurant, im taking you to the ship" I stop dead in my tracks, "whats wrong?" I shake my head trying to clear my mind, isn't it a little early to be taking me to meet your crew, I mean we just…"he cut me off "you met them last night" he looked at me quizzically to which I replied "yeah I was also drunk as fuck last night, thats a different story" "_well_, you also met them earlier in the day, I introduced you to them" "yeah but that was different, I didn't know any of you guys" he let go of my hand "whats the big deal leah?" I shake my head "I don't know I just think we should sit somewhere and talk for a bit" he sighed "_about what, le"_ "about the fact that last night was just a hook up, and this morning was just a follow up, neither of which constitute you taking me to your ship for an official meeting with your '_family_' as you called them last night" I rolled my eyes, annoyed, not noticing the pissed off expression now on his face "that's all that that was to you? You seriously think that I would hook up with some random stuck up bitch just because we were drunk" I nod my head yes which pisses him off even more "you know what _leah_, no I wouldn't, I actually prefer girls to be sober enough to remember how good I rock their world" I roll my eyes again and take my hand away from him, shoving my hands into my pockets "im not saying that you didn't rock my world last night but I know that I sure as hell rocked yours but that is no reason for you to get all…like your being" I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I settled for sounding lame "friends with benefits?" he called out as I was again walking away "ok" I called back but kept walking. "that was a strange conversation, usually it goes the other way around" I jumped hearing an older male voice, I hadn't realized that anyone was around but I quickly regained myself, shoved my hands back into my pockets and shrugged "no biggie", the man walked toward me from where he had been leaning against the Grand Aleutian's wall drinking coffee "hey there girlie, im wild bill" "isn't he dead" I tilt my head to the side by the time he finally reaches where I am standing "no, kid, that's the cowboy, here they call _me_ wild bill, want to find out why" I bit my lip, looking him up and down, it sure was a tempting offer, he looked like he could handle me but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go down that alley of becoming Dutch Harbors newest slut, I liked the fact that I didn't have any kind of reputation yet no "bitch" or anything else that people could throw in my face. "sorry grandpa this ride is for brown people only" I smile and wave "have a nice day" I continue walking, past the hotel, I just wanted to explore and get to know this place, see if it was worth staying here.

The air felt great in my lungs as I walked around Dutch Harbor and Unalaska, sometimes getting strange looks, sometimes feeling the strange looks as people glanced at me from outside various windows of houses and workplaces, eventually I found myself at Alaska Ship Supply again, aimlessly walking in and browsing around when a girl walked up to me "is there anything I can help you with?" it was the same girl from yesterday and she smiled, remembering me "oh I saw you leaving with the cornelia boys, how did that go, I mean I know they all ended up tanked bad last night but you and Freddie were gone by the time that my friends and I showed up, so did you do it? Mmm that Freddie sure is a catch, god that man is sexy, I bet hes huge, is he huge?" the girl finished up her little gossip riddled monologue in one breath, impressive, impressively annoying. "yeah, hes huge, bairly fit inside me. So big that when he finally did get it in I tore, I don't think you could handle him hun, maybe you should stick to kids your age." She gave me a pissed off look, the second I had gotten today, wow, maybe I am a bitch. "you're the same age as me", she threw her hair over her shoulder making me roll my eyes. "that's what you think, my people don't age, we basically rock, so for all you know I could be in my thirties." Her mouth fell open "you guys don't age, is that like some kind of redskin voodoo thing or like do you just bath in animal blood" I nod "animal blood, lots of it, but the real trick to not aging is that we sacrifice our first born child to the gods" now it looked as if her jaw would fall off "its ok though there are always more where they came from, and I sure enjoy making them" I wink and walk out of the store before she even gains words, yeah, I guess if bitches like to fuck with people's minds, then yes I am a Bitch with a capital B.

I looked around and saw the little guy with the camera again so I walked over to him "where's Freddie?" I asked, none too kindly, he didn't look away from the eagle he was filming "I don't know he didn't come back last night, he was off fucking this really sexy bitch, good old Freddie, I bet he broke her good and well". I rolled my eyes and tripped him, making him fall flat on his ass, this time I caught his camera "don't fuck with me, I eat mice for breakfast, mouse" I dropped his camera right onto his stomach, hearing the wind being knocked out of him


	5. not smutty but a linetwo bit longerchap

_a/n: anyone who knows me also know that I know that the names of TB crew are not the current ones, I just liked them the best I miss shea __ he was funny and russ, I miss him too (yall should totally help russy get on SNL like he wants to be)_

It was not hard to track Freddie down with my improved "wolfy-senses" as Paul always liked to jokingly call how our senses had been improved when we began to transform. I found him at the ship and didn't bother to ask permission to board, I just got on and whistled before calling out his name. it took a moment before I saw a door open onto the deck, Freddie walked over to me. I didn't want to pussyfoot around anything so I just got to it "friends with benefits really is good enough for me". He stopped, feet away from me "do I have a say?". He was being stupid so I rolled my eyes and leaned back with most of my weight on one foot "do you really need one, I think friends with benefits should be good enough" he shrugged "what if I want more?". I take a step back, "what?"he shrugged again "what if I want more than a romp, I am a human being you know, not just a sex machine" that was absurd and I showed it with a snort which only made him frown "gee, thanks, I love the fact that you believe in me so much" "well you were pretty damned good but im sure it's me who is the sex machine here" I joked back, now he was the one to roll his eyes, before I could think of anything to follow up with he was already kissing me, to tell the truth I didn't want to pull away, so I didn't, I kissed him back, my hands quickly found their way to his chest, under his sweater but disappointingly he also had waders on that kept me from reaching his chest. He broke away from the kiss to growl low in my ear, oh the great spirit himself doesn't know how much that turned me on to hear.

I pulled away, backing up so that I could take a look at him, it wasn't like he was that much taller than me but still I had to tilt my head just a little to see him just right "take care of yourself out there, okay" he nodded and kissed my again, this time softly before saying "we don't head out for another day or two babe" I grinned "then you can spend some time with me before you go?" I said to which he shook his head, "only at night while the guys are out drinking, other than that I have to be here working with the other guys to get the ship ready to fish before the season starts so we can get the gear splashed" I frowned a little which didn't get the desired effect, instead of trying to amend things he just swooped down to capture my lips again, this time in his teeth as he softly nibbled on my bottom lip, dragging a moan out of me before we heard his captain's gravely voice from over the loud hail

"im not paying you to fuck your chick on my deck Freddie, you can be with her tonight in a hotel room, not on my time on my boat", Freddie stopped and grinned, kissing me one last time before turning and walking away, letting his hand fall slowly from mine as he went. I smiled knowing I would be getting some tonight.

I may have counted on getting laid tonight but I hadn't counted on anything else that happened. I met Freddie at the hotel bar, I knew that he would be there after I got back from my hike, not that there were many places to hike on this island, it was mostly factories, processors, a couple schools, and a few houses throughout the entire thing, even on the Unalaska side.

He was sitting at the bar with his crew, as soon as he saw me he waved me over and I gladly slid onto a stool right next to him. Freddie immediately put an arm around me but I didn't mind, that was until Phil called over some of his friends from another ship. I was fine with Captain John, Captain Andy, scott, russ, shea, and eddie but when I saw the last bandit walk in it felt like my heart stopped. I know my breathing stopped and I nearly fell off of my seat, the reason I know this is that Freddie had to catch me before I fell. I felt Freddie start to shake and his eyes narrowed, focusing on the last bandit who had just introduced himself to me as Neal, I don't think he noticed Freddie because his eyes were still locked on mine but with Freddie holding me I felt it instantly. I had known something was different about him, I knew there was something that had drawn me to him but I had no idea that this was what had drawn me, pure animal instinct to be with one like me. But his body was not warmed like mine, he was not exactly like me, the realization made me open my eyes wide, he was not just a shifter like me and my pack, his was the shaking of a child of the moon, a wolf brother, a true lycan. I turned around and kissed Freddie, it was the only thing I could think of to distract him. It worked, it kept him from bursting into the body of a wolf but the pain I felt, it wasn't Freddie I was meant to kiss, and the pain of that was so strong I felt I would cry. "go get us a room baby I'll be right up" it pained me to know what I was about to do but I knew that if Freddie was anything like paul, jake, or sam that things would get ugly quickly and the last thing I wanted was some drunk fool getting torn up by this sexy beast. Part of me wondered if his crew knew so I looked over at them and each set of eyes showed gratitude toward me, at that moment I knew that they knew, and therefore that they must now know about me. The must, why else would I try to stop a fight between two men I don't know, one that I had only met a moment before and the other that I had spent a glorious night with. Only the camera man for their boat looked confused until the captain quickly shoved a mug of beer under his nose, encouraging his attention elsewhere while I slipped out and away to find which room the lycan had just rented.

They gave me the room number easily, apparently he had told them that he would be followed by a very sexy redskin with short cut hair, no one else would have gotten away with calling me a skin, except maybe neal. With my thoughts again turning to neal I knew the worst had happened. My people didn't think it was possible for me, my body while hotter than coals was frozen like those filthy leeches, I could never age and as far as we can guess, I can never bear children (of course that doenst bother me just yet but I know that someday it will, when neal and I are together and he is ready for a litter) the thought makes me shiver and only enforced the realization that I had just imprinted _fuck_ I think to myself, and I had thought that coming up here would get me away from all that crap. I shake my head before knocking but it seems as if he already knew that I was there because he immediately opened the door and swept me in, slamming the door behind him.

"I didn't think you would come" he said to me, his delicious chocolate eyes showing both lust and sadness in their orbs. I shook my head and looked down "I'm sorry, it was fun while it lasted" no other words needed to be passed between us so he took care in removing my clothes, savouring the curves of my body with his eyes then his mouth. Soon his pants were off and he had me on my knees, he was pounding me from behind and I could feel two entities within me, one was guilt that felt as if it would rips me apart, the other was extacy, the extacy only moments later did rip me apart. As I came hard around him I let out a howl, louder than I have ever howled before but it was the same howl I had used to search for jacob not long ago, it was a locating howl, it was the wolf within me reaching out to my imprint. This threw Freddie into a rage and he phased while still inside me, I was stuck, rendered immobile by the swollen tip of his cock, all I could do was to phase myself, which I quickly did, luckily for me because not a fraction of a second later his jaws were clamped around the back of my neck, pinning me down. I had sparred before with the boys, hell I had used tooth and claw to fight vampires but none had been hardened by working out in these conditions and I found myself easily over powered. I knew the best thing to do would be to stay still and enjoy it, he and I both knew that it would be our last union, after this I would be neal's and he would be protective of me. Eventually his great jaws loosened and instead of teeth burying themselves in my flesh I felt his warm tongue cleaning me wounds. He nuzzeled me softly and I realized that I could not hear his thoughts, this must be the biggest difference between my people and his, we could not link with each other's minds. When he finished an hour or so later we both lay there in the bed, to tired to phase back and too content to either. We just lay there, stairing at one another. Eventually we both fell asleep

I woke in the morning to find that I was in the bed alone, freddies clothes had been picked up but I could hear him singing in the bath, I could hear him so therefore he must be a man again. I phased too

"hey there" I said, walking around naked, not that it mattered anyway

"hey" he said nodding up to me, not meeting my eyes. "sorry about last night" he still wouldn't look at me. I climbed into the bath tub with him, lifting his feet and sitting between them at the other end of the tub. "don't be, it will heal by tonight" I said "yeah but I don't think neal will like to see the scar and know that I had marked you first". All I could do was to shrug. "so your crew know you are a wolf?" he just nodded "what are you a lycan?" he nodded again "I'm not, my people only have the ability to turn when a leech is around, after that we can try hard to turn the ability off and age like any human. My people are decended from a great chief that once rode in the body of a wolf, that is why we phase into one but we are not werewolves" I said, unsure about why, I didn't think that he would reply but soon he did. "when I was a small boy I was bitten, the lycan killed my parents but spared me if you could call it that. I knew what you were as soon as I saw you, I had seen you swimming. "I looked down, adverting my eyes to yet another place when I realized that looking down meant looking right at his huge cock. "I didn't know what you were, all I knew was that I was attracted to you. So you weren't drunk that night either?" he shook his head "I cant get drunk, I just like to drink with the boys it keeps me feeling at home with them, now do you see why they are like my family" in nod "I do, last night they made sure that the camera man would be distracted away from his camera. So are neal and his brothers like you? Or are they something completely different?" it took him a moment, I could tell that he did not want to answer my question and was about to prod him when he looked back up at me "they are all three lycans like me, they were born with it, not bitten." He looked away again "I wish I had kept you from meeting him, are you okay? Are you in much pain from this?" I nodded, the pain was almost unbearable but I wanted to find out more, and I wanted to keep Freddie as an ally, not make him an enemy. I had to admit that even last night I enjoyed our mating, despite the searing pain of cheating on my imprint. It was ridiculous, how could I be cheating on a man I had met once and for only a moment, but I knew it to be true, I had seen the power of imprinting with my own eyes, Freddie is me and I am sam. I stand up and get out of the bath, kissing him before looking for my clothes which had been strung about the room last night thank the great spirit that we had not ruined them or I would have been forced to walk to the docks naked.

"see you around" I heard, and turned around to see Freddie clad in a towel but dripping water onto the carpeted floor "yeah see you around" I said, facing him and opening the door with my back to it, jumping when I felt arms grab me from behind, in my fight instinct I only had time to notice Freddie's eyes sharpen and his jaw tighten before i spun around and punched whoever it was that had grabbed me instantly feeling as if I myself had been hit "oh, neal, crap, im sorry, fuck, you should never do that" I said kissing him instantly, unaware the door was still open until I heard a small whine and broke away from my imprint only to see the retreating figure of Freddie, shoulder slouched but clearly not too depressed, only at a momentary standstill. I turned back to neal who immediately captured my tongue, pulling the door shut and lifting me up effortlessly

_a/n ohhhh bet you never saw that coming, well other than irish of course thanks for the reviews mates love ya back_


	6. Chapter 6 short

It seemed that either few people noticed or few people had the balls to mention that they had seen a Hillstrand carry me to the ship with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Not that either of us noticed those few gaping with their mouths hanging open that it was me, not the usual and expected John or Andy. _So much for brown people only_ Captain wild Bill thought to himself seeing us pass. In no time I had Leah pinned against a mattress though I surprised her by waiting just long enough for her to undress, a favor I am sure she was thankful for as she wouldn't need to jack any of my clothes. Her legs were still wrapped around me and her hands were pinned above her head with one of my hands, the other explored her body, I turned her head to the side to lick along the curve of her neck and shoulder growling low when i came across the raised bumps of the mark Freddie had left but her eyes brought me back to myself. Her eyes were big and full of trust, the hard edge I had seen about here was nearly lost in this moment, my only guess was that she was truly content, as am i.

"lea-" I started to speak but she silenced me with her lips on mine, a whimper escaping her throat just as her pelvis tilted closer to mine, her body was begging to be entered. Our imprinting was begging to be solidified in the union of our souls and bodies. Of course I obliged, my need was just as bad as hers though I fought the urge to take her from behind as my instinct dictated, I wanted to see her face the first time I made her come. Inwardly I gasped as I entered her _oh thank god for speedy regeneration; I could live with this every night for the rest of our unnatural born lives_

I nuzzled her neck, kissing her softly as I pumped in and out of her, her hands explored my back and sides, mapping out my body for her to remember. My mind remembering the sounds of the soft whimpers and moans she was making, such instinctual sounds that it was hard to stay in my skin

Hours later she was asleep in my arms and all I could do was stair, I was lost in the subtle frown lines around her mouth and eyes but as soon as I heard the stateroom door open I was on the defensive. Part of me knew that Freddie would never have the balls to come onto my family's ship and steal my imprint but the protective part of me kept me on edge. A low growl came from deep within my chest and in lept on top of her, straddeling my sleeping imprint


	7. Chapter 7

Mostly it hurt, yeah I'm man enough to be glad for her but at the same time it just hurt so well, her leaving my room, my arms and wrapping her body so quickly and thoroughly around his. It was good while it lasted but there is no more time to dwell on the what-ifs, not with her being imprinted now, not with the season opening tomorrow

"hey bro, its just me. from the sound of things I guessed she was finally asleep so just wanted to make sure if we need to buy some feminine things or what, I figure shes coming with you right?" Neal nods at me, I can see that he is gathering his wits about him after the alarm left his body but I don't blame him, it was like that the first decade after I imprinted and I can only hope that someday our older brother will be able to experience the same feeling of completeness. "'Kay, we'll wait until she wakes up and just have her come with us, well by us I mean You, Leah, john and Scotty" he nods again, settling back in bed next to his new mate, sharp canines now back to being regular teeth

"Hey dad, Freddie's back" my youngest son calls up to me as the form of our deckhand appears at our bow "Hey Freddy, head on up here will ya?" I call over the loudhailer and he waves in acknowledgment, "Actually how bout we just have a get together in the galley, that sounds a little better" I knew they would be shitting bricks until I got down there but hell, let them. I drain my cup of joe andhead down to my waiting crew

""kay so i think we should talk about last night, things could have gotten really ugly really fast and we cant let that happen, this is the last frontier and the last sanctuary for all of us we have to do our best to keep our secrets from the Normals. I think we are getting too lax, to comfortable but the world isn't yet ready to find out about us" my crew nods, all but freddy who looks like a pup that's just pissed on the rug

"how did she know what was about to go down?" Jake asks "What happened anyways, I thought you were cool with the hillstrands?" Josh asks at the same time and Freddie nods

"yeah, I'm cool with them. It only became an issue when Neal and Le imprinted, that's what set me off"

"imprinted?"

"yeah, its hard to explain its muchhh stronger than love but its friendlier than obsession"

"so how did she know to stop you guys from going at it in there"

"shes one too, a different breed, or species im not sure she said shes more shapeshifter than lycan, called me a "child of the moon" or something like that"

"oh, so I take it that since she is imprinted your not getting any from her then huh?" josh elbowed his brother in the gut just as the camera man walks in

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"nothing mouse, why don't you get to work on getting those cameras rigged so we are good to head out tomorrow

The young camera man leaves to find his counterpart and get to rigging, once he is out of earshot the crew begin to speak again

"No, I won't be seeing her like _that_ again, it was too painful for her" the cheeky grin that jake flashes makes Freddie growl low "Not like that pedo bear, painful in a very bad way, she was cheating on her soulmate"

The men cringe outwardly and a few shake their head

"Will you be alright man?" Josh asks worriedly to which Freddie only nods

"Yeah, bud, you will be you got us" I say to my deckhand and friend

I shook her gently awake, kissing her softly all over but she still woke up grumpy like I figured she would. "Le, were heading out in an hour to get some supplies want to go catch some breakfast first?"

she just nodded at me, smiled shyly and then lifted her head to kiss me. I had never been more content than I was right now with my imprint, that was until the door opened again "john, knock" I growled low. He just rolled his eyes, was the alpha after all "hi" leah squeaked from underneath me "you mind turning that fine ass around and getting out of here so I can get dressed?" with a chuckle and a grin he did as he was asked and she quickly threw on her sweat pants but as she went to grab her sweatshirt I took it from her, getting a strange look in return "im not walking around topless no matter how warm I am" I laughed "I know, heres a tank top, you don't have to hide around here everyone that matters knows what we are, you already know freddy is a lycan like us but the rest of his crew aren't exactly human either, same here, its me john and andy as well as johns kids, and andys kids and russ. Shea, and mike have their own thing too, mike has the gift" she staired at me wonderingly before asking "the gift?" I nod "your shirt hun, yeah hes able to manipulate things, it sure makes trickey repairs easier, Im the engineer on this old girl" while I talk she pulls the tank top over, not caring that her nipples stand as hard against the thin fabric as my cock does against my boxers


End file.
